Todo por una escoba
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Su aliento le había hecho cosquillas, pero el contenido de sus palabras la había petrificado. Razón número uno: se volaba en escoba. Razón número dos: implicaba a Lily montada en una escoba. One shoot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación, así como las locaciones, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. No gano dinero al usarlos.

Bueno, ayer estaba molesta por una tontería y me puse escribir y salió esto :)

Quería hacer algo más corto, sin diálogos, pero los imaginaba y los plasmé. Amo a esta pareja, y quería hacer algo así.

**

* * *

**

Lily Evans odiaba volar en escoba, y no era su culpa. Era incompatibilidad con el viento, se decía ella.

Había tratado en primer año, aquel trágico primer intento. Seguido por aquel segundo intento, seguido por aquella gran caída. Seguida por aquella visita a la enfermería. Si, así solía narrarlo a sus amigas.

Vale, ella y la escoban no se llevaban, pero no era para tanto. ¿Quién tiene que ser deportista para triunfar en la vida?

Así que cuando James le había dicho que lo esperara a terminar su práctica de Quiddicth, ella había aceptado, gustosa.

No había nada malo en ver a su novio volar, derrapar en aquel mortal instrumento, caer en picada para aterrizar a unos dos metros del suelo, con soltura, y lanzarle un beso.

Quizás a ella le aterrara un poco, pero no sé asustaba por James. Ver al buscador en su ambiente era magnífico. La destreza era inverosímil, como si la escoba fuese una extensión de su anatomía, eran uno. No había otra forma de explicarlo e, inexplicablemente, eso la ponía celosa.

Lily Evans era una Gryffindor segura, confiada, prefecta. No tenía por qué tener celos de un objeto inanimado, lo sabía, pero, en ocasiones como esta, era inevitable.

Suspiró.

Aquello era absurdo, tonto a más no poder. Un leve sonrojó hizo acto de presencia.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó que el entrenamiento había culminado. Tan absorta estaba que había preocupado a James, bajó en picada para descender "como sólo un Potter saber". Aterrizó detrás de Lily, su escoba reposaba en su mano izquierda, y con la derecha la abrazó por la espalda.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa?

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así. —Gruñó ella, ocultando una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Vale, ¿estás bien, Lily? —la complació, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Conocía esa mirada, esa expresión. Mejillas infladas, un leve temblor en el labio inferior, mirada perdida y ceño fruncido. _Celos_, gritaba su rostro, y no lo entendía. Era una práctica privada, entonces ¿por qué Lily tenía aquel sonrojo tan adorable que sólo salía a relucir cuando lo celaba?

Entendió la pregunta no hecha, y volvió a suspirar. Bajó su cabeza derrotada, la conocía demasiado bien.

—Parece que disfrutas más pasar tiempo con esa escoba que conmigo —soltó, resignada, viendo a la nada. ¡Aquello la llenaba de vergüenza! ¡Todo por una escoba!

La carcajada de su novio no se hizo esperar, logrando una nueva gama de tonalidades en el rostro de la pelirroja. Genial, simplemente _genial._

Lily estaba lista para el contraataque, pero antes de poder replicar, voltear dispuesta a darle una mirada severa marca Evas, o lanzar algún vocabulario poco digno de una señorita, James la tomó más fuerte de la cintura, sin soltar la escoba, y, al oído, le susurró —: Vuela conmigo Lily.

Su aliento le había hecho cosquillas, pero el contenido de sus palabras la había petrificado. Razón número uno: se volaba en escoba. Razón número dos: implicaba a Lily montada en una escoba.

Su tono no tenía réplica, lo sabía. Ante todo signo de reproche la besó, sin profundizar demasiado, enfundándole valor. Se sintió más liviana, o _distrayéndola_.

—¡Bájame Potter! —gritó, asustada.

—Vuelva conmigo, por favor — Susurró, sosteniéndola en el aire con aterradora destreza, ¡aún no soltaba la bendita escoba! —. No te pasará nada, lo prometo. ¿O tienes miedo, Evans? —la retó, sagazmente.

Lily hizo acopio de toda su fuerza mental para no gritarle un gran y rotundo sí.

Aquel silencio fue todo lo que James necesitó.

Se alzaron en el aire. Lily detrás de él abrazando, o aplastando según la lupa que se observe, la espalda de James, ancha y firme. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y la sensación de vértigo la aplastó como a una pequeña espora.

—Abre los ojos Lily.

—¡No puedo!

—Confía en mí.

Trillada, usada, efectiva. La frase número uno de James Potter para ella. Se lamentó por lo que iba a hacer, confiaba en él.

Abrió los ojos, adaptándose a la luz. Enfocando las tonalidades ¿grises y azules?

El cielo estaba a sus pies. Otro gritó rugió en su garganta, pero su vista lo apaciguo. Sus sentidos lo enmudecieron, estaba sujeta a James, nada malo podría pasar. Hizo acopio del valor de los leones y no volvió a cerrar los ojos.

La sintió más relajada, no se aferraba a su estómago con tanta vehemencia. Decidió girar un poco el rostro, para verla.

—¡La vista al frente Potter! ¡Que no me quiero caer de esta…! —frunció el ceño ante el amago de sonrisa del buscador. Conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, aquella "yo no rompo un plato" Potter, pero qué más podía hacer. Si estás en el aire, mira hacia el frente y así lo hizo.

Su boca formó una pequeña "O". Aquello era indescriptible. Hogwarts se alzó ante ellos, con sus brillantes torres, con su pequeño reflejo ante el sol. Un castillo desde el cielo, ¿qué palabras podrían describir aquello?

Descendieron un poco, direccionados a la derecha. El lago y el bosque prohibido se escondían bajo algunas nubes, dejando pasar la cantidad exacta de rayos de sol, suficiente para darle un toque tétrico al bosque y la idea un espejo gigante con relieves al lago, Lily exclamó una sorpresa aún más grande ¡podía distinguir una sirena o dos! Eran borrosas líneas que se movían con agilidad bajo el lago, pero estaba segura de que eran sirenas, brillaban incluso bajo la superficie. No había rastro del calamar.

Se elevaron, pese a las objeciones de Lily, un par de metros más. Un precioso ascenso en espiral logro algo aún más hermoso, según la opinión de James, o más aterrador, según la opinión de Lily. Pequeñas nubes los rozaban y, algunas minúsculas, se enredaban con el largo cabello de la pelirroja.

Había descubierto un nuevo tipo de magia.

La voz de James llamó su atención.

—Nunca dejaría que cayeras Lily, primero caigo yo.

Su seguridad le causó escalofríos, una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—Porque si mi escoba se perdiera, quizás algún Slytherin sufriría… —sonrió casi infantil, ni siquiera se preocupó en contradecirlo—, pero si tú cayeras, así fueran 50 centímetros, por ti, me lanzaría al vacío. —Culminó, echando para atrás su cabeza, reposándola en el hueco creado entre el hombro derecho y el cuello de su pelirroja.

No había réplica, no había duda.

Por fin lo había entendido.

Quizás ella no vuele en escoba, quizás tenga una incapacidad genética desconocida para volar y quizás nunca compartan el ___Quidditch_, pero en ese preciso momento, en que Lily está a más de veinte metros sobre el suelo sin temor, no le importa.

Porque volar con James es atravesar las estrellas, conocer el infinito y regresar a la tierra.

Porque, con actos, le demuestra su error. Su escoba no fue la extensión que tanto buscó.

Fue ella, siempre lo fue.

* * *

Se acabó lo que se daba, siempre he querido decir eso.

Espero que se entienda el final, la extensión de James es Lily, siempre lo fue :) ¿Cursi? esta pareja es como miel, con un toque picante. Ojalá les guste, debo aprovechar mis vacaciones para escribir. Esto es un año contenido de tramas. Demasiado para mi mente, así que de a poquito voy.

¿Reviews? quizás lo que necesito es un beta reader o algo así x)

Se despide Jane, que está escribiendo otra vez ;) ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
